Blackmail
by IlluminousVeneer
Summary: Set in Season 2 of Glee. When Blaine finally meets the mythical step-brother that was once his boyfriend's crush, he finds himself drawn to the boy only to be coerced into doing things he strangely finds himself enjoying. Slash. PWP-ish. Cockslut!Blaine


Blackmail

Chapter 01: Untouched

**Summary:** Set in Season 2 of Glee. When Blaine finally meets the mythical step-brother that was once his boyfriend's crush, he finds himself drawn to the boy only to be coerced into doing things he strangely finds himself enjoying. Slash. PWP-ish. Cockslut!Blaine

**Chapter Pairing(s):** Blaine/Finn; Blaine/Kurt

* * *

><p>Untouched: not affected, changed, or damaged in any way.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're the dude who's got my bro smiling so much." A warm voice tickled Blaine's ear. The shorter boy looked up and smiled at the taller boy. Blaine shivered slightly, although he wasn't sure if it was due to the brutal cold permeating even through his thickest layers or if it was because of something else.<p>

"Finn, do you know if Carole and my dad are finished with dinner? We're starving, and that 3 hour drive from Dalton in this traffic was so not the move." Kurt groaned, waddling beside Blaine. Blaine giggled softly, squeezing Kurt's gloved hand as his boyfriend huddled closer to him. Kurt swore Blaine to secrecy that he wouldn't reveal how Kurt slipped on some ice in front of Blaine and screamed hilariously. As he laughed, he noticed how thick his breaths were as they lingered in the air.

Blaine and Kurt's love story was the usual one: Blaine was the oblivious one, whereas Kurt was the smitten one. Blaine fondly recalled how Kurt was telling the Warblers about how Kurt tried to show so many signs that he was interested in Blaine but Blaine was too focused on Sectionals or Jeremiah (Blaine gagged for a bit, shivering as he recalled that debacle) or something else to notice until finally, the curly jet-black haired lead singer at Dalton noticed the porcelain beauty in front of him. Things quickly escalated after their first kiss.

* * *

><p>"<em>B-Blaine…" Kurt panted into Blaine's ear. "Y-You're so hot…" Blaine smirked as he breathed onto Kurt's rosy red lips. Meeting Kurt's beautiful eyes, Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's surprisingly defined torso which was hidden underneath a warm sweater. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's fingers tickled down to Kurt's waistband. <em>

"_What is it, Kurt?" Blaine whispered. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Blaine…" Kurt groaned, wrapping his hands around Blaine's face and pulling him closer for another kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, although Blaine easily won. Gently pushing Kurt down on the bed, Blaine straddled the older boy and grinned._

"_I think someone's hiding something from me." Blaine intentionally rubbed his hard cock, which was imprisoned in his own jeans, against Kurt's obvious bulge. Blaine watched with great satisfaction as Kurt laid his head onto a pillow and moaned. _

_Blaine wanted nothing more than to plunge Kurt's hard member into his mouth and drink up his juices. As he leaned down again to plant some kisses on Kurt's neck, Blaine fumbled as his hands hovered over Kurt's crotch. Slowly undoing the fashionable boy's belt, button and zipper, Blaine managed to pull down Kurt's jeans. Kurt made a guttural sound that only made Blaine's own hard member pulsate._

_Fondling the package underneath the tight boxer briefs, Blaine licked his lips and slowly moved down toward Kurt's waist, planting kisses near the boy's faint treasure trail._

_Hooking the elastic waistband with his thumbs, Blaine slowly pulled down Kurt's underwear and was met with his prize: Kurt's hard member. _

_Looking back at Kurt's face, Blaine smiled. He loved making his boyfriend happy. And happy was an understatement: Kurt's eyes were closed and he was biting his lips, as if to hide the slutty moans that wanted to be heard. Blaine blushed slightly as he turned back to the matter at hand and grabbed Kurt's hard member._

"_B-Blaine!"_

_Blaine licked the pre-cum that was beginning to form at the top of the member. From Kurt's moans, Blaine knew that he was making his boyfriend happy. And that was all he wanted. Loving the taste of Kurt, Blaine kept on licking the tip for more. He moved further down the shaft and started to bob his head back and forth while rotating his tongue around the cock. _

"_B-Blaine!" _

_Taking things to the next level, Blaine plunged down as far as he could, feeling Kurt's member against his throat. Fondling himself, Blaine was getting close to release which meant Kurt must be even closer. As the room started to get hazier and hazier, Blaine felt a hand on the back of his head and suddenly an animalistic impulse came across Kurt as he started to fuck Blaine's mouth. _

_Blaine licked Kurt's balls as he could while his throat was being fucked. Kurt started to speed up, and he was thrusting his cock harder and harder in Blaine's mouth. Blaine knew that his boyfriend was going to cum soon and he wanted to swallow all of it—_

"_Oh….Oh….Oh yes! Yes! Yeah, right there! Make me cum! Make me—Oh gosh, Fin—aine, Blaine! Here it comes!" _

_Blaine paused for a moment as he thought he heard another name. But right then, Blaine felt Kurt's cock pulse in his mouth and suddenly cum was shot down Blaine's throat. Pulling back a bit, Kurt released the last bits of cum onto Blaine's tongue._

"_You were amazing." Kurt panted, wiping his forehead. "So does this mean that you're definitely coming to dinner tonight with my folks? I really want you to meet everyone." Before Blaine could respond, Kurt groaned and moved forward again, putting a hand on Blaine's cheek to kiss him. They kissed for a while, swapping around Kurt's release in their mouths as their tongues danced together. _

"_Anything for you, babe." Blaine panted as he noticed his own wet spot forming in his pants. He had an orgasm without even knowing it—he was that into it. But what was still bothering Blaine was when he swore he heard another name:_

_Finn._

_Blaine knew about the quarterback Finn Hudson who was Kurt's stepbrother. Kurt had also told him about the short-lived crush the Dalton singer had on the football player. Blaine knew that Kurt was into him, but why would he have said Finn's name?_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, dudes, come on in! It's freezing here!" Blaine was snapped back to reality as he saw the shadowy silhouette of the tall boy leading the two boys up the driveway and into the Hudson-Hummel household.<p>

As the light hit Blaine's eyes, he finally saw in flesh the boy whose name Kurt had moaned during his own release: Finn Hudson.

As Burt and Carole welcomed Blaine into their home, Blaine noticed that his eyes kept on returning to the quarterback. He could see what Kurt saw:

A typical good-looking American boy with ruffled dark brown hair and such light brown eyes that, under the fluorescence light, they reminded Blaine of sweet caramel. Dressed in a casual T-shirt and jeans, Finn didn't look like anything special, but whenever he gave that lopsided smile when Kurt talked about something nice at Dalton, Blaine felt his heart flutter.

"So Mr. Schue wants us to each record our dances," Finn spoke as he chewed the (delicious, Blaine admitted) pasta in his mouth, "and so if you hear things falling in the middle of the night, it might be me trying to dance or someone trying to break in. Hopefully the former." There was a light chuckle across the table as Burt shook his head, grinning wildly. After taking a bite, Burt looked at Blaine.

"By the way, kiddo, I hope your folks are okay with you spending the night here." Blaine's ears immediately reddened. "The snow storm's gonna hit soon and when it hits, it's gonna be bad." Burt's hard eyes peered into Blaine, and while Blaine would have felt unnerved, it helped him know that Kurt had told him that Burt constantly asked about Blaine and was glad to hear nice things about the boy. Blaine figured Burt was just being protective.

"Blaine can sleep in my room then, right?" Kurt asked, popping a cherry tomato into his mouth. Blaine stared at those lips for a moment, remembering how red they had turned when they were moaning his name—

"If you guys are okay with it, I would rather Blaine sleep in the guest room." Burt firmly said, although Blaine appreciated how polite Burt tried to appear without seeming uncomfortable. Blaine also watched as Finn furrowed his brows for a moment, as if trying to understand why Blaine and Kurt couldn't sleep in the same room together, and then there was this infectious grin that lit across his face as he realized why.

"Fine, fine!" Kurt waved his hands. "By the way, Carole, this Caesar salad is really marvelous."

As dinner went on, Blaine found that he and Carole both liked the same type of clothing stores while Burt and Finn enjoyed Blaine's knowledge on football. Kurt squeezed his hand, as if letting him know that he was now a welcome presence in the Hudson-Hummel household.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Kurt yawned as the two boys lied down on the guest bed. Blaine stared at the blank ceiling, thousands of thoughts running through his head. Blaine's luggage was graciously carried in by Burt and Finn (although Kurt spent the dessert portion of the meal lambasting Burt for lifting heavy objects) and Blaine felt happy and warm around his boyfriend's family. After dinner, Blaine helped Carole put away the dishes as Burt and Finn washed them. Finn, trying to be funny, sprayed some soapy water on Kurt's shirt which the latter did not find very amusing. Once the dishes were done, Finn returned to his bedroom and closed the door until a peak of light could be seen from his room. A faint rhythm of music was heard as Blaine tapped his feet to it. He wondered what the New Directions were going to perform at Regionals…<p>

"Blaine?"

"Sure, sure!" Blaine sighed. "Thanks again for letting me stay. Your folks are really nice." Blaine grinned, turning his head toward Kurt and stroking his cheek.

"Well, let's hope they're nice enough to let us have some alone time tomorrow." Kurt kissed Blaine for a few seconds before slowly sinking off the bed. "I'm going to shower now—do you need anything?"

"Nope, nope!" Blaine smiled, patting down the bed. "I think I might fall asleep soon. The ride was so long here." Yawning, the black-haired boy waved at his boyfriend as he closed the door. Waiting a few seconds, Blaine jumped off the bed and, as quietly as he could, locked the door.

He was finally alone.

Stripping off his clothes and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a plain white tank top, Blaine jumped back onto his bed and laid there, thinking about Kurt. He gripped his package, trying to get as hard as he was the other day, but like a fly, something kept on nagging him at the corner of his mind.

Closing his eyes, Blaine tried to concentrate on what would get him hard. He thought of Kurt; he thought of his favorite soccer players; he even tried to think of a few of the boys at Dalton. But after taking a breath, Blaine saw a lopsided grin and caramel eyes in his mind.

Jumping out of bed, Blaine rubbed his eyes. He can't be thinking about Kurt's—his boyfriend—step brother! But the more he tried to think of other things, the more Blaine thought of Finn's deep voice whispering in his ear and the more he thought of the toned muscle he saw when Finn stretched at the dinner table, lifting the end of his shirt slightly.

Suddenly, something fell from the other room and Blaine jumped, hearing a loud yell. He gently unlocked his door and peeked outside as Finn hobbled on one foot and raced downstairs.

"Mom? Where's the first aid kit? My XBOX fell on my toe!" Finn yelled from downstairs. Blaine's breath got stuck in his throat.

"It's in the basement honey, in one of the boxes!" Carole yelled back from the master bedroom. Blaine hid behind his door as Carole turned off the lights and shut the door to her and Burt's room. As Blaine listened to the Hudson-Hummel house, he still heard Kurt's shower running. He noticed Finn's door completely open, showing Blaine the messy room of the teenage boy.

Something, Blaine wasn't sure what, compelled Blaine to tiptoe as quietly as he could to Finn's room. He didn't know what he was doing, but suddenly Blaine was in Finn's room and something felt so right. It had the right touch of Finn in it: it was messy, but simple. There were a few posters of bands littered on the walls of the room, a computer desk with a webcam attached to it, and Finn's bed, covered in clothes. Across from the bed was a TV connected to the XBOX which was now on the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine noticed something. It was sticking out of the hamper in the corner of Finn's room: it was a pair of green plaid boxers. They looked worn, and Blaine guessed that Finn had them on the day before this.

Peeking out the door, Blaine took a few steps forward before hearing the floorboards creak. But something kept on pushing him forward and before he knew it, the soft fabric was in his hands.

His own member was so hard and was bulging obscenely out of his gray sweatpants. Blaine jiggled the waistband of his pants a bit, reaching his hand onto his thick cock. Bringing the pair of boxers closer and closer, Blaine took a whiff of it.

Unsurprisingly, it smelled like Finn. It had the musk and sweat of a teenage boy who played football. Blaine moaned, taking another smell of it. It was somewhat addicting, giving him a rush.

Turning the pair of boxers around, Blaine rubbed his nose in the fly of the boxers where Finn's length would probably be contained. He rubbed it all over his face, sticking his tongue out as if he was trying to kiss the dirty piece of fabric.

Suddenly, there was a loud slam, and Blaine's eyes were widened open. Finn must have found the first aid kit! To corroborate his suspicions, he heard the light switched being flicked off and Blaine immediately ran from the bedroom and into his bedroom as quickly as he could, locking the door. In his hands, however, were still Finn's old boxers.

For a moment, Blaine swore he was going to get caught. His heart was pumping, and his brow was seating. His chest heaved back and forth and Blaine closed his eyes to regain control over his breathing. But when he heard Finn close his door and lock it, something felt right: Blaine was in the clear!

Turning off his lights, Blaine jumped on the bed and giggled like a boy who had learned how to play his videogames in the dark. He stripped off his sweatpants and grabbed his lube from a small compartment from one of his bags, keeping the pair of boxers clenched in his fist.

His eyes half-lidded, Blaine let his mind wander. As the pair of boxers was gently dropped onto his face, Blaine started to move his hands all over his chest. He roamed across his torso, feeling a strong pulse from his cock.

Teasing the buds of his nipples, Blaine felt them harden as they made his member twitch more and more forcefully. Blindly missing a few times, Blaine reached for the used bottle of lube, popping the cap open and smearing a dollop on his fingers. The cool tingling of the lube reminded Blaine of other nights he spent alone with himself and his thick, throbbing member.

Cupping himself, Blaine slowly begins to stroke himself. He stretched out his feet, arching his back as he thinks of Finn touching his cock, asking him if he wanted more. He moaned as he thought of Finn grinning bashfully as Blaine moaned out of his name, a ripple of pink flooding Finn's cheeks.

Drawing his legs up, Blaine slowly traced his fingers around his balls. He spread out his legs as wide as he could so that his other hand could play with his balls while his right hand returned to his neglected, stiff cock.

Moaning, Blaine felt a gradual rise in pleasure as his eyes continued to flutter. He could see Finn kissing down his chest, planting warm kisses all over his body as he would get closer and closer to his crotch only to start kissing around the thighs of his legs. Then, his sweet caramel eyes would stare back up at Blaine, and smile.

By now, Blaine's strokes were becoming less ordered and more frantic and desperate as his grip tightened but his rate of strokes increasing. The lube helped speed it up while also giving Blaine more and more pleasure. He imagined Finn squeezing their cocks together. He imagined Finn leaning on him, whispering in his ear: "Are you close, Blaine? Am I making you want to cum? Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me who you want."

Whimpering, Blaine started to moan louder and louder.

"F-Finn….Finn….Finn….FINN!" Blaine yelled, seeing Finn bit down on his shoulders as the two boys came together. Blaine's desperate final stroke unleashed ropes of thick, white cum across his body and all over the sheets of his bed. His eyes shot open and felt beads of sweat trickle down his body.

There was this glowing feeling that helped Blaine slow down his violently pumping heart and his heavy breaths. Taking a bit of the cum that had pooled near his bellybutton, Blaine dipped his finger into his mouth and imagined it was Finn's fingers.

A small wave of remorse fell over him as he realized what he had done: Blaine had masturbated to his boyfriend's stepbrother. Whimpering slightly as his sensitive cock, Blaine reached over to his phone to check what time it was. It was nearly midnight, but what surprised Blaine was a notification of an unread text message.

Leaning forward, Blaine opened the message from the unknown number:

"I know you have my boxers."


End file.
